Ne pas choisir ce qu'il y a de plus aisé
by Angelica R
Summary: [Au revoir là-haut] : S'embrasser quand l'un des deux partenaires a une bonne partie de la mâchoire arrachée, c'est tout sauf facile. Heureusement, on peut essayer de trouver des stratagèmes pour prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aime. (Oui, ce résumé est très niais). Albert Maillard/Edouard Péricourt. Se base surtout sur le film. Angst mais fin heureuse.


Ne pas choisir ce qu'il y a de plus aisé.

[Au revoir là-haut] : S'embrasser quand l'un des deux partenaires a une bonne partie de la mâchoire arrachée, c'est tout sauf facile. Heureusement, on peut essayer de trouver des stratagèmes pour prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aime. (Oui, ce résumé est très niais). Albert Maillard/Edouard Péricourt. Se base surtout sur le film. Angst mais fin heureuse.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bisou". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. J'ai mis plus qu'une heure vu que ça m'a plus inspirée que je ne l'aurais pensé… Tant mieux !**

 **ND'A :** **Encore de l'angst… à croire que je ne peux écrire que ça sur ce fandom… Et j'adore ce couple, même s'il n'est pas du tout canon. (Pas du tout. Mais genre…** _ **vraiment**_ **pas…)**

Entre Edouard et Albert, ça n'a pas été le grand amour tout de suite, au sens où ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre immédiat.

Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis pendant la guerre, mais le fait est que… oui, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment bien non plus.

Et puis, à un moment _c'est_ arrivé.

Edouard a sauvé la vie d'Albert, et à partir de ce moment-là, entre eux, ça a été à la vie à la mort.

 _§§§§_

La guerre a brisé Edouard et Albert.

Edouard, d'abord, physiquement – _sa mâchoire arrachée, presque en entier, plus de bouche, presque plus rien sur le visage qui rappelle le fait qu'il a été humain un jour, non, il n'a plus figure humaine, rien d'étonnant qu'il se cache avec des masques. Et la douleur, bordel, la douleur_ – et qui n'est plus rien désormais, qui est mort administrativement, qui a fait le deuil d'une vie normale, qui ne reverra plus _jamais_ Madeleine, sa chère sœur.

Mais Albert aussi l'a été, psychologiquement – _l'horreur de frôler la mort, ce cheval mort qui l'a sauvé et qui le hante toujours, sa difficulté à respirer normalement désormais, tout ses cauchemars, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses crises de panique_ – et qui est seul lui aussi, et qui n'a plus qu'Edouard, tout comme Edouard n'a plus que lui.

Ils sont seuls.

Ils les feront payer, tous autant qu'ils sont !

 _§§§§_

Ils sont ensemble, et sont un peu moins misérables qu'avant.

Ce n'est plus la guerre, le monde est redevenu normal, et il tourne rond désormais, enfin, plus ou moins, mais pour eux deux, plus rien ne sera jamais normal, _plus_ _rien_ ne sera jamais comme avant.

Enfin, pour Édouard, ça ne change pas vraiment, vu qu'il n'a, dans les faits, _jamais_ été _normal._

Pas aux yeux de la société.

Ni aux yeux de son père.

( _Surtout_ _pas_ aux yeux de son père.)

Même sans être un mutilé de guerre, il ne pourrait pas vivre comme il l'entend, _jamais_.

Edouard sait qu'il est gay depuis presque toujours, et ce n'est pas la guerre qui a changé ça, pas plus que le fait d'être désormais une _gueule cassée_.

Il est encore plus seul qu'avant, enfin, il a Albert, mais pour dire la vérité, il ne sait pas vraiment si ça change quoi que ce soit.

 _§§§§_

Il se trompe. Ça change énormément de choses.

Désormais, il n'a plus de visage, plus d'amis, à part Albert, et cette gamine, Louise, impertinente et adorable, qui lui rappelle qui il était à son âge, et qui est plutôt futée, aussi.

C'est grâce à Albert qu'il peut enfin être présentable, ne plus avoir ce visage déformé qui le dégoûte tellement, c'est grâce à lui qu'il peut faire ses foutus masques.

Ce qu'Albert ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est probablement le premier – enfin, avec Madeleine – à l'avoir laissé explorer son talent d'artiste sans absolument aucune limite, et en le laissant faire ce qu'il veut.

Albert est, dans un sens, son premier et véritable ami – ses anciens amants ne comptent pas – et le seul à vraiment le comprendre.

Ou du moins, lui, il essaie.

Contrairement à son père.

 _§§§§_

La première fois qu'Edouard a eu envie d'embrasser Albert – et pas comme un ami, oh ça non, pas du tout. Quelque chose a changé, et il a peur de savoir quoi – c'est quand ce dernier est revenu avec toute une cargaison de morphine, et qu'Edouard a compris _jusqu'où_ son ami était près à aller pour lui.

Il a repoussé cette idée, cette envie, ce _désir_ tout au fond de son esprit.

Non pas qu'il ait jamais honte de qui il était, honte d'aimer les hommes – même si la société a bien essayé de le faire quelques fois. Ça n'a jamais marché sur lui – mais désormais, tout est différent.

Quand, parfois, il se regarde dans le miroir sans son masque, à visage découvert, le visage _nu_ , il veut juste hurler avec la bouche qu'il n'a plus.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter la prothèse finalement ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

Ça n'aurait rien changé.

Il ne pourrait toujours pas embrasser quelqu'un, pas embrasser Louise sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour ou au revoir, pas embrasser _Albert_.

Et ça le tue, même s'il se dit d'abord que ça aucune importance.

Albert n'est qu'un ami après tout, pas vrai ?

 _Oui._

 _Un ami prêt à voler, à mentir, à tuer pour toi, pour te garder en vie, un ami prêt à risquer sa peau pour toi malgré sa peur._

 _Prêt à te suivre dans ton projet fou de faux monument aux morts, dans cette arnaque qui pourrait vous coûter la vie à tout les deux. Et je sais que tu n'as plus peur de la mort maintenant, mais lui, il peut vivre encore._

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de lui gâcher sa vie, de prendre ce qu'il lui reste encore._

 _ **Il a fait son choix**_ _._

 _Exact. Il t'a choisi_ _ **toi**_ _. Tu crois que ce n'est pas un signe ? Tu crois que cela ne veut rien dire ?_

 _ **Tais-toi !**_

Edouard ne veut pas espérer quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, il a désormais plus peur de vivre que de mourir, il a peur de la douleur, de la _souffrance_ , celle de peut-être aimer Albert et que cela ne change _jamais_ rien.

Il n'a pas envie d'espérer.

Parce que ça fait beaucoup trop mal.

 _§§§§_

Si l'on excepte ce qu'il lui arrivé au visage, Édouard est un bel homme, Albert se fait un jour la réflexion.

Le genre de personne à faire se retourner les gens dans la rue, les femmes y compris, et un jour, Albert se demande si Édouard avait une fiancée à lui, _avant_.

Avant la guerre, avant l'horreur, avant _l'enfer_ , avant la mort.

Il partage sa réflexion avec Louise, qui finit par pouffer de rire.

Edouard dort à l'instant, épuisé d'avoir fait un nouveau masque : un paon, qu'il porte en ce moment, un masque magnifique et particulièrement ravissant, de l'avis d'Albert, qui le trouve encore plus beau ainsi…

(Il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de réflexion, pense-t-il, se censurant lui-même.

Le trouver beau, d'accord.

Le trouver _très_ _beau_ …

C'est un peu plus problématique.

Le truc, c'est qu'Albert, contrairement à Édouard, a dû apprendre à cacher et dissimuler ses désirs, même à lui-même.

La différence par rapport à Édouard, c'est que lui, aime les hommes _et_ les femmes.)

Louise lui sourit alors avec amusement, comme s'il n'était qu'un benêt – ce qui est probablement le cas, vu qu'il ne sait _rien_ de la vie sentimentale d'Édouard, et que Louise parle plus souvent avec lui vu qu'elle _comprend_ ce qu'il dit – et son sourire malicieux se transforme soudainement en un autre rire.

Et Albert ne comprend pas.

Alors elle lui explique.

« C'est évident que les femmes, Édouard, c'est pas son truc. »

Pendant quelques autres secondes, Albert ne comprend toujours pas, son cerveau bug complètement, parce qu'il ne peut pas y croire, et aussi parce que Louise l'a dit avec tellement de naturel, comme si…

Comme si _ce_ _n'était_ _pas_ _grave_.

Louise a onze ans, et est aussi libre d'esprit qu'Édouard peut l'être, alors cela ne devrait pas étonner Albert qu'elle pense que cela ne change rien à qui Édouard est.

(Et elle a raison.)

Et soudain, il comprend.

« Oh ! _Oh_ , répète-t-il soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, et rougissant, et Louise se demande soudain si elle n'a pas fait une erreur.

\- Est-ce que… ça change quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

 _Ça change tout !_ Pensa-t-il.

Il devrait lui dire, que ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, et que…

 _Et c'est quoi la normalité au juste ?_

 _De toute façon, toi et Édouard, vous ne serez plus jamais_ normaux _._

 _Et il n'est pas le seul à aimer les hommes, je te signale, monsieur l'hypocrite._

Oui, c'est vrai.

Louise a plus de chance que lui, réaliste-t-il soudain.

Il espère que jamais elle ne sera corrompue par ce genre de pensées et d'idées.

C'est peut-être naïf de sa part, et il le sait, mais il a envie de penser que jamais elle ne pensera autrement, malgré la mentalité de l'époque, malgré les autres.

Alors il ne dit rien, et laisse de côté ce qu'on lui a appris.

Son regard sur Albert change, bien sûr, et soudain, il se rend compte de tout ce qu'il a caché, _dissimulé_ , à lui-même et aux autres.

« Non, ment-il, ça ne change rien. »

Pour lui, tout change.

Maintenant, il sait qu'il est amoureux.

 _§§§§_

Ça aurait été plus facile avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec une femme, bien sûr, de toute évidence, et ça, Albert le sait.

Ils ne pourront jamais être un couple normal, et ça aussi, il en a conscience.

De plus Édouard a une partie du visage arrachée, il n'a plus de bouche, et ça non plus ce n'est pas banal, pas _normal_.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi, c'est son _cœur._

Et même si Albert a un peu peur de l'avenir, il a quant même envie de se battre.

Pour Édouard.

Parce qu'il le mérite, amplement.

 _§§§§_

La deuxième fois qu'Édouard a envie d'embrasser Albert est aussi la première fois où il lui dit _Je t'aime_.

Il est complètement shooté à la morphine, dans les vapes, il n'a plus conscience de rien, sauf d'Albert qui est là, en face de lui, qu'il veut l'embrasser, et qu'il _l'aime_.

Il tente de sourire, tant bien que mal.

Mais, à cause de son visage, difficile de parler ou même d'être _compris_.

Son _Je t'aime_ ressort plus comme un grognement inaudible, une sorte de borborygme barbare, que comme une déclaration d'amour sincère et romantique.

Faut dire que le lieu et les circonstances s'y prêtent peu…

Seule Louise le comprend, en fait, et elle devient blême.

Elle a beau être naïve, elle n'est pas idiote non plus, et elle comprend qu'Édouard risque de souffrir dans les jours qui vont venir.

Dans l'hypothèse où Albert comprenne ce qu'il vient de dire…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Louise ? Demande alors Albert, inquiet, comme toujours. »

Alors la petite le regarde.

Et elle hésite.

Elle sait qu'Édouard voulait bien dire ce qu'il a dit, malgré la morphine, parce qu'elle _sait_ ce qu'il ressent, parce qu'ils en ont parlé ensemble…

Et…

Et elle refuse de se taire.

« Il a dit qu'il t'aimait… »

Et cette fois-ci, Albert comprend aussitôt, et un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Et Louise comprend qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

 _§§§§_

Quand Édouard se réveille, Albert est à son chevet, et il sourit.

Si on était dans une situation normale, habituelle, il se pencherait délicatement sur lui, et l'embrasserait sur les lèvres.

Ce serait la déclaration d'amour parfaite, et tout se terminerait là.

Il n'y aurait pas besoin de mots, et tout serait _parfait_.

Mais, ici, l'un des deux n'a plus de bouche, presque plus de _visage_ , alors ce n'est pas si facile.

Alors, Albert se contente de tendre ses outils à Édouard, et l'invite à continuer cette farce, _ce_ _mensonge_ , qu'ils ont créé ensemble, à être un artiste, à _créer_ et à faire ce qu'il fait de mieux.

A être lui-même.

Et s'il serre les doigts d'Édouard entre les siens un peu plus longtemps que prévu, ce n'est pas grave.

Les yeux du dessinateur brillent soudain, et il comprend.

Et oui, effectivement.

Il n'y a pas de mots, aucune parole.

C'est _parfait_.

 **ND'A :** **J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit à peu près deux mille mots sur le thème « Bisou » sans même qu'il n'y en ait un seul…**

 **Edit :** **J'ai écrit une suite pendant la nuit (enfin, après) sur le même thème !**


End file.
